Family Reunion
by JCO-03
Summary: [Four Brothers]As Ellie travels home for her mother's funeral she remembers growing up in the Mercer household. The movie redone with a sister added in. It has been done, I know, but I hope you like my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I decided to write another Four Brothers story. I didn't really like my first one, I wrote it while I was at work so it was short and choppy. This one is hopefully going to run a lot smoother. I don't own Four Brothers or any of the characters from the movie.

Eleanor Mercer, known by all but a few as Ellie, sat staring out the plane window. As the clouds passed underneath her mind filled with thoughts of her mother and the reason for the impromptu flight to Detroit. Her brother Jeremiah had called the day before to let her know that her mother had been brutally murdered in a liquor store hold up. The reality had yet to set in. It was if a horrible numbness had taken over her entire body during that phone call and she still hadn't gained back any feeling. She just couldn't bring herself to comprehend that she was never going to see her mother again. How could something like this happen to Evelyn Mercer, the nicest and most caring woman in the world?

Ellie looked to her left and saw the sleeping form of her boyfriend, Neal. They had only been going out for a few months but he had been living in her apartment in Madison, Wisconsin with her for the past month. She hadn't really been ready for a live in boyfriend but he had been kicked out of his apartment and if he didn't have a place to live he would have had to drop out of school. Ellie had given in and invited him to live with her in her small apartment near campus. Ellie and Neal both attended the University of Wisconsin. Ellie took classes part time and served drinks at a small campus bar to pay for tuition and rent. She didn't know what was in her future now that her mother had died. Making Evelyn proud had become Ellie's life goal and her motivation to get a college degree. The thought of life without her mother made the acute pain in her heart start again, she just didn't know if she could handle it.

She tried instead to focus on the thought of seeing her brothers again. It had been so long. It had been at least two years since they were all together. Her brothers all meant so much to her. They each had a special place in her heart. They were just as responsible for any success she had as her mother was. Ellie was the first to admit she was a mess when Evelyn had adopted her. Jack was only a few months older than she was and they had become great companions. He had really helped to calm Ellie down and teach her patience after she came to the Mercer family from multiple foster homes. Angel, who was the next closest in age was always protective of Ellie, especially when it came to guys. She always figured it was because he was such a player he knew how guys thought and didn't want her to get played. Jeremiah was always the reasonable one in the family. Ellie knew she could go to him for advice at any time. Bobby was her oldest brother and the leader of the pack. If she thought Angel was protective, he was nothing compared to Bobby. She could always count on Bobby to get her out of trouble though, even if it meant getting himself into trouble.

Her brothers had definitely helped Ellie become who she was today. But none so much as her mother. Ellie had been born into an abusive family, while her drunk mother tended to be psychologically abusive, her even drunker father had been violently abusive and ended up killing Ellie's mother when Ellie was seven years old. After that Ellie had been shuffled between unfit foster homes for almost three years. Ellie became accustomed to the beatings she received and some thought she even brought them on herself. She had developed a wicked tongue and constantly back talked. She developed an uncanny ability to push people's buttons and insult authority, which almost always led to more beatings. Evelyn was the first person to break through the defensive barrier Ellie had built with her sheer kindness and love. Ellie still cringed thinking of the first few months at Evelyn's before she suppressed her instinct to insult her. It took a while before Ellie no longer had to bite back her acerbic comebacks to Evelyn's kind words.

The transition wasn't just slow at home. Ellie had trouble at school as well. She still remembered the first day of school at her new home. _"Students I would like you to meet our new student Eleanor Mercer" the young teacher said as Ellie stood in front of the class as twenty young faces stared back at her. "My name is Ellie" she defiantly replied as a few girls in the back of the class snickered. The only people to ever call her Eleanor had been beating her and Miss Evelyn, or mom as she was now supposed to call her, had promised that that was never going to happen again which meant goodbye to the name Eleanor. "Okay Ellie, it looks like there is an open seat in the back row." _

_Ellie had made it through the whole day ignoring most of the giggling and whispers that followed her around. Apparently the name Mercer came with a reputation, not that Ellie needed any help in making a name for herself. A few people had tried to approach her but she stared them all down until the fled in the opposite direction. It wasn't until after school that shit really hit the fan. She was on her way to the corner where she was supposed to meet her brothers to walk home when the "queen bees" of her school surrounded her. They started taunting her and calling her Eleanor. Not one for temperance, Ellie snapped and punched the first girl in her face. The girl screamed and started pulling her hair as Ellie knocked her to the ground and rained punches down on her in a storm of fury. Ellie felt someone lift her up from on top of the girl and spun around to punch the offender when he quickly grabbed her wrist, effectively disabling her. It was her brother Bobby. Instead of yelling at her like she was expecting, he smiled, "We were wondering where you were" he turned to her other brothers who were breaking up the crowd that had formed around the fight, "She really is a true Mercer. Jackie, maybe you should take some lessons from your little sister". They quickly shooed everyone away and briskly lead Ellie away from the fight and towards their home before the school authorities showed up. _That was when Ellie realized she could trust her brothers and that they would always look out for her.

Ellie was shaken from her thoughts by the captain announcing their descent into Detroit. She poked Neal to wake him up. "Hey babe, we're here," she told him. After the plane landed they were herded off and towards baggage claim. "Hey, why don't you go get a rental while I get our bags?" Neal suggested. Ellie quickly agreed; she hated crowds. After a few minutes Neal met her out in the parking lot with their bags. They silently got in to the car and Ellie started driving towards the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie muttered furiously under her breath as she once again fiddled with the heater on the car. It would figure that she rented a car with a faulty heater in the dead of Detroit winter. Neal reached over andtook her hand, rubbing it in a comforting manner. Ellie glanced over at Neal and gave him a weak smile. She let her body relax slightly and sat back as she continued to drive towards the church where her mother's funeral was to take place. They were now passing through her old stomping grounds. Ellie chuckled as she drove past an old hockey rink.

"What's so funny?"Neal asked with a curious glance.

"Oh I was just remembering how I broke my arm playing hockey there once. Last time I ever played hockey with my brothers." Ellie replied with a smile.

"And that is a funny memory?" Neal asked confused.

"Well it wasn't at the time."

_It was just days after Ellie's fifteenth birthday and she and her brothers were engaged in a pick up game of hockey, a favorite past time of theirs. Ellie was quite athletic and more agile than most guys so she loved to skate circles around them. Only problem was her tendency to trash talk. She had just scored on Dave, a guy about twice her size, when she went a little too far. "Hey fat ass, could you at least try to play a little defense? This game is going to get pretty boring if you let me and my brothers score on you all day long." Dave was absolutely seething after that comment and Ellie thought he was going to come after her until he glanced over at her brothers and knew he was outmatched. Ellie just smirked and skated off down the rink. She didn't know what the big deal was. It wasn't like she had insulted his manhood, this time. A few minutes later Jack passed Ellie the puck and she tore off down the rink on another fast break. Unfortunately the aforementioned fat ass Dave was ready for her this time and violently body checked her. Ellie went flying through the air and landed in a heap of pain. She may have been faster than most guys but she was definitely no match when it came to a pound for pound body check. Ellie was quickly surrounded by her brothers. She went to push herself up but gasped in pain when she put weight on her arm. She tenderly cradled it to her body as Jack and Jeremiah lifted her up. Bobby took one look at his battered sister and saw red. He quickly turned and skated after Dave who was chuckling in the corner with his team. Dave's eyes widened in fear "Hey man, it's just part of the game." He quickly tried to placate him. Bobby threw off his gloves and knocked Dave down. "You fucking pansy assed faggot! Don't you ever touch my sister again!" Bobby began yelling as knocked Dave down and began beating him mercilessly. "Oh shit" Jerry and Angel said in unison as they went to go pull Bobby off. Jack helped Ellie to the edge of the rink. After a few more punches and kicks to the ribs Angel and Jerry were finally able to subdue Bobby and they joined Ellie and Jack at the car. Jack told them that they were going to have to take Ellie to the emergency room to have her arm looked at. This seemed to anger Bobby even more. He looked like he was going to go finish off Dave when Ellie tried to calm him. "It's okay Bobby, I've been hurt worse, let's just go." It was a rare reference to her life pre-Evelyn. She never really talked about what she had been through but it was generally assumed that it was bad. Unfortunately her statement just made Bobby even more ballistic and Angel and Jerry had to physically keep him from returning to the rink. The only thing that stopped him was Ellie's second statement. "Bobby please come with me to the ER.. I really want you there with me." This stopped Bobby cold. His eyes softened as he looked down at his little sister who was still cradling her arm to her chest. "What are you dick heads doing just standing around here? Ellie needs to get her arm fixed up. Get in the car!" He ordered his brothers. He took the keys from Jack as they all piled in and he drove them to the emergency room. _

Ellie slowed the car as she pulled into the church parking lot. It was filled almost to capacity. Evelyn Mercer was truly going to be missed and judging by the turnout at the church, it looked as if all of Detroit had come to pay their last respects. Ellie turned off the car and looked over at Neal. "Well here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie shivered as she stepped out into the brisk air. It had been a beautiful ceremony. She and Neal were late of course so she had to sit crammed in the back of the church. The outpouring of grief was not lost on her though. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind. She looked back to see Neal smiling at her. "Hey babe, how you holding up?" He asked.

"Been better." Ellie sadly replied. She had still yet to see her brothers. She had seen the back of Jack's headup at the front ofthe church but that was the closest she had come to her brothers.

"Well, I am going to let you catch up with your brothers. I am going to go see some family in the area. I'll meet up with you later?" Neal asked.

"You're not coming to the cemetery?" Ellie asked as she turned around in his arms to face him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, I figured that was more of a close family thing." Neal said with a shrug.

"Yeah, okay, I guess." Ellie replied rather confused.

"Hey it looks like your brothers are looking for you." Sure enough she saw Jack, Jerry and Bobby scanning the crowd.

"Well do you want to go meet them?" she asked Neal with a smile.  
"I'm sure I will get a chance to later, my cab is here." Neal said as he nodded his head in the direction of the street.

"Your cab?" she questioned.

"Yeah I didn't want to leave you car less" Neal said simply as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See you later" Neal quickly walked off towards the cab in the distance. Ellie watched him go a little taken aback, when did he call a cab?

Ellie turned around only to be once again enveloped by a pair of arms. "Jackie!" Ellie squealed. Jack smiled back at her and lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hey college girl. Where were you?" Jack asked Ellie as he set her back down on her own two feet.

"My plane was delayed so I got here late and sat in the back." Ellie answered as she went to hug Jerry. "How are my nieces, Jerry?"

"They're good, they're good. Excited to see you." Jerry replied. Ellie turned to Bobby who was kind of hanging back.

"Who was that guy, Ellie?" He asked in a gruff voice as he stared off in the direction Neal had disappeared.

"Who? Where is Angel?" She tried to quickly distract as she went and hugged Bobby.

"He should be here." Jerry answered, "His plane probably got delayed too."

"Come on guys, we don't want to be the last ones to the cemetery" Jack said as he put his arm around Ellie and started walking towards their cars.

At the cemetery, Ellie stood next to her brothers and watched the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Jack was standing closest to her and she could see him trying to hold back tears. She moved closer and slipped her arms around his waist. Jack in turn put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She always felt the closest to Jack, they each knew the best ways to comfort each other. They just understood each other on a level that the other brothers never truly understood. Maybe it was how close they were in age or maybe it was their similar background. Whatever the reason, they definitely were the closest of the siblings. When they were in school Ellie would always do her homework in Jack's room.

_Ellie sat on the floor with her back against Jack's bed. She was trying to finish her math homework before dinner. She had really started to pay attention in school and put her best effort into doing well. After she had taken the practice SAT colleges had started sending her letters and she had never seen her mom prouder. She wanted to do everything she could to make Evelyn proud so this past semester she had started studying more and paying attention in class. _

_Jack was sitting on his bed lightly strumming away on his guitar. The sound soothed Ellie and she loved studying in Jack's room. Her room was always so messy with clothes strewn everywhere. "Don't you have homework to be doing too?" She asked Jack._

"_Probably" Jack answered with a shrug. Ellie just smiled and returned to her homework as she and Jack slipped into a companionable silence. Jack loved it when Ellie studied in his room as well because the other brothers wouldn't dare bother her when she was studying and it gave him a safe haven of sorts from their teasing. _

Jack pulled Ellie in for a quick hug as they began covering Evelyn's coffin with dirt. The siblings turned to leave the cemetery, all looking worse for the wear. Jerry was having a get together at his house after the funeral so they all headed towards their cars.

Ellie stood in her old room unpacking. Jerry's house had been nice but she was relieved to be away from it all. Neal had just called her and told her that he would be over later that night. She still hadn't told her brothers about him and now that she had let it go so long she was starting to get nervous. Well, there was no time like the present she thought as she put the last of her clothes in her drawer. She opened her door to the hallway. Her room was the closest to the bathroom and she could hear Bobby in there crying. She wanted to go in there and comfort him but she stopped herself. Bobby didn't take comfortvery well. He barely would accept help.

_Bobby had just gotten home from lord knows where and he was obviously all beaten up. His lip was bleeding and he had the beginnings of a black eye._ _"Bobby are you alright?" Evelyn called from the kitchen. "Fine mom" he yelled back as he headed for the stairs. Jerry was on his way down the stairs and met him midway. "Hey man what happened to your face?" He asked as he surveyed his brothers multiple cuts and bruises. "Can't everyone just leave me the fuck alone!" Bobby demanded through clenched teeth. Ellie heard the commotion on the stairs and walked to her door. She saw Bobby storm past and into the bathroom. Everyone else in the house was giving him a wide berth but not Ellie. She marched right into the bathroom, one of the few times she was happy for the lack of locks in the Mercer household. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" Bobby demanded. "Calm down." Ellie replied exasperated. "Get the fuck out!" He demanded. Ellie just ignored him and walked past him to the cabinet. She reached inside and pulled out the first aid kit. "Sit down." She ordered and pointed to the toilet. She started opening up the first aid kit while Bobby stood and stared at her dumbstruck. "Sit Down" Ellie said again this time emphasizing each syllable and making full eye contact._ _Bobby finally just gave in and sat down. Ellie disinfected his cuts and bandaged what she could. Bobby just quietly sat there while Ellie worked quickly in silence. When she was done she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left him to himself. Later that night as Ellie was laying in bed trying to sleep, Bobby walked to her door. "Thank you" he said quietly and then turned and left. Ellie smiled and rolled over to go to sleep._

Ellie decided against going into the bathroom. Bobby might reluctantly accept help but not comfort. Ellie went to Jack's room instead. Bobby would come when he was ready. As one would expect Jack was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. She smiled at him and took her place at the foot of his bed. She just sat there and let the music flow through her.

Ellie jolted awake asJack's foot jabbed her in the ribs. "You crying you little fairy?" Bobby's voice demanded. Ellie must have drifted off while sitting on Jack's bed. "Man give it a rest." Jack replied, too tired to take the bait. Jerry walked in the door joining the rest of the group. Ellie figured this was as good a time as any to let them know about Neal. She better tell them now before he actually showed up.

"Hey guys, my boyfriend Neal is on his way over." Ellie preferred the direct method. No pussy-footing around as Bobby would put it.

"What? Is that the guy I saw you with at the funeral?" Bobby turned on her.

"Yeah, his name is Neal. He lives with me up in Madison." Might as well get it all out there in the open.

"He lives with you!" Jack and Bobby both questioned in shock.

"You are too young to be living with some guy. What would Mom say?" Bobby continued. Ellie couldn't believe he was pulling the mom card.

"Mom knew!" Ellie yelled outraged.

"Mom knew what?" Angel asked as he walked in the door.

"That Ellie is living with some guy in Madison." Jerry informed as he shook his head in amused disbelief.

"What guy?"Angel questioned, his interest suddenly peaked.

"His name is Neal, he is coming over later and you can all meet him then." Ellie sighed already exasperated with the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, we'll see." Angel grumbled. Angel was always tough on Ellie's boyfriends. She remembered when she first started dating a guy named Zach in high school.

_Ellie slammed in through the front door. "I'm home!" She yelled to the house in general. Angel was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend of the moment making out. Ellie just rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as she was out of ear shot Angel's girl came up for air and started chuckling. "I heard your little sister was hooking up with Zach Miller. He is the biggest player at Eastside." She said, repeating the high school gossip. "What? Where did you hear this?" Angel demanded. "I don't know, I thought it was common knowledge" she replied obviously not expecting Angel's reaction. "I think it is time you go home" Angel simply told her as he got up and stormed up the stairs. "Well fine then." his girlfriend huffed as she grabbed her bag and stormed out the front door. _

"_Ellie!" Angel yelled up the stairs. _

"_I'm in my room" she answered. Within seconds Angel burst into her room. "Hey, what's up?" she questioned, a little wary of his mood._

"_What's this I hear about you and Zach Miller?" Angel immediately started in._

"_Is that what that stupid girl just said? She is such a gossip!" Ellie began._

"_What is going on with you and Zach Miller?" Angel repeated._

"_What's going on with you and whatever her name is?" Ellie countered._

"_Answer the question, Ellie. What is going on with you and that guy?" Angel demanded, he had no patience for her games._

"_Not that it is any of your business or any of your girl's business, but yes, we are talking" Ellie answered._

"_Talking? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Angel yelled outraged._

"_He is a nice guy and we might be dating."_

"_Oh no you ain't! You are breaking things off with him right now! You are not allowed to see him again!" _

"_Not allowed? When did you suddenly become my father? I don't think so Angel, I am going to see whoever I want whenever I want." Ellie couldn't believe his audacity. He hooked up with random girls all the time and here he was criticizing her and her choice of boys!_

"_If you talk to that boy again I'll..."_

"_You'll what?" Ellie challenged._

"_I'll tell Bobby, that's what!" Angel replied as he crossed his arms over his chest signally his victory. Ellie broke up with Zach the next day. She didn't like him that much to begin with and he definitely wasn't worth an all out war with her brothers._

"It's a little heavy in here. I think I am going to step outside and get some fresh air." Angel stated. Ellie was happy the conversation about Neal was over. She knew that wasn't the end of it but at least it was over for now.

"Man don't even play like that" Jerry said shaking his head. It was obvious that 'air' was the last thing on Angel's mind.

"Don't even bother going to see La Vida Loca. She's got another man now. You know what? She's got hard dick in her right now - she's screaming someone else's name and ain't givin' a shit about you!" Bobby joked.

"Man! Why you gotta come at me like that? I'm telling you, I swear, I AM NOT GOING TO SEE HER!" Angel declared as he stormed off.

Ellie bust out laughing. "He is getting his ass kicked tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hey guys sorry I have been gone so long. Life just sort of got in the way. Here is another update and hopefully more will follow shortly. Thanks for all of your support and keep the reviews coming!

Ellie stretched as she stood in front of the coffee maker. She had forgotten how drafty her mom's house was in the mornings. Bobby walked up behind her. "You making enough for me?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, grab a mug. You want sugar and cream?" Ellie asked as she filled the mug Bobby handed her.

"Naw, you know I'm sweet enough as is. So what happened to your boy last night. I was looking forward to having a little chat with him."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Bobby as she handed him his coffee. "There was too much ice on the roads last night. He called and said he was going to stay put." Bobby just scoffed in reply as he gulped down his coffee. "Sounds like a fucking pussy to me" Bobby muttered under his breath. Jerry walked in through the side door.

"Hey, y'all, I brought over a turkey. Where's Jackie? He's the only one who can cook worth a lick." Jerry announced as he set the Thanksgiving provisions down on the counter.

"I'm right here. I know the rest of you can cook, you are just too goddamn lazy to lift a finger." Jack mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. True to form however, Jack got down to business dressing the turkey.

"What I don't understand is how come you haven't seen this boy since he left you at the funeral? Didn't he come with you to support you and shit? Comfort you through this tough time?" Bobby needled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Jerry joined in. "I mean, I know you are tougher than most girls, but isn't it kind of his duty? He is living with you after all."

"I have you guys. He knows that I want to spend time with you guys and that we have a lot of catching up to do. Besides, it is okay for him to give me some space. I don't need him or want him hanging all over me." Ellie defended. But even as she said the words the impact of what Bobby and Jerry had said was beginning to sink in. Neal really had been MIA sinceher mom'sfuneral. She had talked to him on the phone a couple of times but for all intensive purposes he hadn't been around at all. Jack must have noticed the shift in her attitude and quickly shifted the conversation.

"Have you two seen us? Bobby and Angel probably scared him off like they have scared off all of Ellie's boys. He is probably too intimidated to waltz right in here. One of us might beat his ass just for showing up." Jack defended.

All of the sudden the kitchen was filled with the noise of people pounded around upstairs followed by a very distinct female's giggle.

"Oh shit, I know he did not bring that crazy bitch home with him!" Bobby exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. Ellie started laughing.

"You mean you didn't hear them last night? Or this morning? Why do you think I was awake so early. Couldn't sleep with all of their noise. Boy's got stamina!" Ellie joked.

"Ugh! Angel get your ass down here! Send that crazy bitch home! She is not staying here!" Bobby yelled as Angel came down the stairs. Ellie shook her head in disgust.

"It is too early in the morning for all of this yelling. I'm going back to bed. Call me when dinner is ready." Ellie said to Jack as she walked past Bobby and Angel. Ellie started up the stairs as Sofi started coming down. "Hey Sofi, nice to see you again." Ellie laughed as Sofi gave her a quick smile and then immediately launched into a tirade of Spanish curses aimed at Bobby.

The rich aroma seeping from the kitchen finally dragged Ellie from her room. She had been up there for the better part of the day looking through her old yearbooks and letting the memories from the time she spent in Evelyn's house overwhelm her. The first thing she heard as she opened her door is the sound of her brothers wrestling in the living room. "The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight..." Ellie laughed as she walked through the door and saw Jerry pinning Angel to the ground.

"Man, you're bigger than him! How you gonna let him take you down like that?" Ellie teased Angel.

"Do you see his teeth? I was scared he was going to chomp on my ear. He always was a fan of Tyson." Angel said defensively.

"Come on, guys, let's eat. Bring out that bird." Bobby interrupted. They all headed towards the dining room.

As the siblings sat around the table quietly munching on the food an awkward silence settled down on all of them. Ellie tried to enjoy the meal but for some reason it tasted like ashes in her mouth. Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked over to the empty spot she had been avoiding looking at the whole meal. The spot that Evelyn had once occupied. "Ellie sweety, I am so proud of you." Ellie blinked as the voice she thought she would never hear again filled her ears. Sitting right where she once sat was the sweet comforting figure of her only true mother. "You have come so far darling, but don't give up now. You stick in there. You always were a fighter, you just have to keep on fighting for what you want. I know you will do great things. Don't give up." Ellie's eyes began to sting from the tears welling up. She quickly looked down at her plate and shoved another bite of turkey in her mouth.

"To hell with this man. Let's go get a pick up game." Bobby's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. "I want to see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's too cold man!" Angel whined.

"You gonna let me play? I've been working on some new moves." Ellie teased.

"Fuck that, you aren't stepping foot on the rink. You can be our hot chocolate girl. Gotta keep Angel over there warm." Bobby replied.

"Fuck that." Ellie replied as they all stood up from the table and moved towards the door. "I'm going to call Neal and invite him."

"You going to give us the chance to test his manliness out on the rink. He better be damn good if he thinks he can get with our little sister." Bobby said as they all headed towards Jerry's car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ellie replied as she dialed Neal's number.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I was kind of unsure about the rating on this story and I was thinking about moving it up to a 'M'. Let me know what you think. Thanks. Hope you enjoy!

"Get him! Hit him Bobby! He's coming after you! Jack! You go! Woo!" Ellie yelled as she watched her brothers from the sideline. Neal was standing beside her laughing at the shenanigans out on the rink.

"Bobby is pretty good. A little violent, but you can tell he has a lot of skill." Neal commented as Bobby raced by with the puck.

"Yeah, he was in the league for a while but after getting kicked out of so many games they finally kicked him out of the league completely." Ellie informed. "Yay! Way to go Angel!" She screamed as Angel scored on the other team. "You sure you don't want to play? This is actually a pretty tame game compared to most games involving my brothers."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have a feeling it wouldn't stay as 'tame' if I got on the ice." Neal said as he caught sight of Bobby glaring at the couple , or more specifically him, from across the rink. Ellie linked her arm through Neal's and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"So what family are you staying with in Detroit?" Ellie asked with her best attempt at nonchalance. After her talk with Bobby and Jerry that morning she was really beginning to worry about Neal's absences.

"Oh, my aunt lives right outside the city. When she heard I was in town she insisted I come stay." Neal replied. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well actually, my brothers and I were going to go to my mom's lawyer after this for the reading of her will."

"Oh, well I guess you don't need me for that. It looks like the game is finishing up." Neal said as he pointed to the tired players filing off the rink. "I don't think there is anyone left for Bobby to take out." Neal joked. "I'm going to head out so you can meet up with the lawyer. I'll call you later tonight?" Neal asked.

"Um, yeah sure. Talk to you then." Ellie replied as Neal kissed her forehead and turned and headed towards his car. Ellie headed over to where her brothers were sitting removing their skates.

"Nice game boys. Shame you were too scared of being shown up by a girl to let me play." Ellie teased.

Angel grabbed Ellie around the waist and pulled her into his lap ruffling her hair with his free hand. "You know that's not it, lil sis. We just didn't want to risk having you mess up that pretty face of yours." He said as he pinched her cheek.

"Yeah sure." Ellie replied as she struggled to get free from his grasp. "What time is it? We have to be downtown by 3."

"Yeah, we better be on our way." Jerry informed as they all got to their feet and headed towards his Volvo.

Ellie kicked a stray can across the empty warehouse floor that Jerry had dragged her and her brothers to. They had just finished opening their mom's safety deposit box when Jerry said he had something to show them. This run down building was apparently his 'dream'. She had no idea what he was planning but she decided to just trust him. Jerry knew what he was doing and he was good at it. She remembered when she had moved up to Madison Jerry came with her and helped her settle in. He had helped her find a cheap apartment near campus, not an easy feat in itself, but he also was some how able to talk her landlord into knocking fifty dollars off of her rent because of some loophole he found in the lease agreement. To this day she didn't know how he did it, but she wasn't complaining. Jerry just always had this business savvy about him. If he said he was going to turn this heap of bricks into luxury condos then Ellie had no doubt that he would.

"Let's go get some real drinks!" Bobby proclaimed as he threw his empty beer bottle across the room. Ellie couldn't agree more. It was cold and she had no real desire to return to her mother's empty house anytime soon. Just walking in the door and not seeing Evelyn there to greet her brought a dead, cold feeling to her stomach. Yep, a drink was just what she needed.

A few hours later and a few bars later (Bobby never liked to stay in one place too long, well at least the bar owners never liked Bobby to stay in one place too long) Ellie was beginning to enjoy the buzz she had going. She had forgotten how much fun her brothers could be. They were making toasts left and right, constantly teasing each other, chatting up everyone and generally enjoying themselves. They had just gotten to another bar that was a little shady for Ellie's tastes but she was with her brothers so she didn't really give it a second thought. As they all sat down and Bobby was ordering their first round of drinks, Ellie decided to take the opportunity to hit the ladies' room.

As Ellie was returning to their table she saw a familiar mop of brown hair from the corner of her eye. She turned and looked and saw the back of a man's head who was sitting in a chair with a very friendly and willing woman wrapped around him. Ellie moved a little closer trying to focus her blurry eyes. She could have sworn she had seen that blue sweater he was wearing earlier today. The woman leaned seductively in and whispered something into the man's ear. He leaned his head back and let out a deep rich baritone laugh. It hit Ellie like a ton of bricks. She knew that laugh. It was Neal! Ellie's feet refused to move, in fact, her entire body refused to function. She stood rooted to the spot. She had no idea how long she was standing there before she was snapped from her stupor by Jack stumbling up to her.

"Hey, there you are! They sent me to check on you. Did you fall in?" He slurred as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her back to the table. When Ellie didn't budge he followed her transfixed gaze over to where Neal was sitting, still enthralled by the woman in his lap. "Hey isn't that..." Jack trailed off. "Come on" he said as he led Ellie back to their table.

"There you are!" Bobby exclaimed. "I had to send little Jackie to get you before someone drank your drink." Ellie continued to stare straight in front of her unable to respond to Bobby, let alone form a sentence. The initial shock was beginning to wear off and now she was caught in a rush of emotions as questions raced through her mind. How could he? Who was she? Why? She didn't know where to begin or where to end.

"What the fuck did you do to her Jack?" Angel demanded as the brothers focused in on their little sister.

"Wasn't me, man. Her boyfriend is here. With another girl." Jack told the guys.

"What do you mean 'another girl'" Angel demanded.

"I mean, _another girl_." Jack stressed giving the boys a significant look.

Bobby's face lit up as realization dawned on him. "That fuck face thinks he can scam my little sister! He's got another thing coming!" Bobby exclaimed as he violently stood up, his chair crashing to the ground behind him. He turned and took off in the direction Ellie and Jack had just come from. This seemed to snap Ellie from her stupor as she jumped up and chased after him.

"Bobby! No, wait!" Ellie yelled as she ran up after him.

"You son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled as he reached Neal. The commotion caused Neal to stand up and spin around, knocking the bimbo who was previously in his lap to the ground.

"What the hell?" Neal said as quickly spun around. The recognition, followed quickly by the fear, was evident in his features. Bobby pulled back to punch him but Ellie quickly stepped in between the two men.

"Ellie what the fuck are you doing?" Bobby asked as he tried to move around her to get to Neal.

"Bobby, he isn't worth it. This is my problem." Ellie replied as she continued to block Neal from Bobby.

"Get out of the way girl. This ass fucker is going down." Bobby yelled enraged.

Neal mistook Ellie's actions as loyalty to him and decided to try and weasel his way out of the situation. "Ellie, baby, what is going on? I thought you were going to be home tonight."

That was the last fucking straw. Ellie had just been trying to prevent Bobby from getting into trouble but Neal trying to baby her and act like he hadn't just been caught with his pants down just pushed her over the edge. "Baby?" She asked incredulously as she turned to face him, still standing between him and the fuming Bobby. "Don't you fucking 'Baby' me. I never want to see you again, let alone hear your voice!" She yelled.

"But honey, what's the matter. You aren't mad about Christina, are you?" Neal asked as he reached towards her.

"Christina? You asked for her name? Don't even think about touching me you bastard." Ellie yelled enraged as she slapped his hand away. "Don't move any closer. It is over. My mother just died and you are off scoring pussy from some white trash girl! Don't even think about coming home. It is over!" Ellie declared as she tried to push her brothers away and leave the scene that they had created.

"Ellie, baby." Neal pleaded. Ellie saw red as she turned around punching Neal square in the jaw forcing him to stumble back.

"I said don't fucking call me baby!" She yelled as Jerry wrapped his arms around her and started pulling her out of the bar, her other brothers trailing closely behind. There was no need to be officially kicked out of this bar. They were more than happy to leave on their own. The five moved quickly moved to the car.

Ellie sat in the back seat between Jack and Angel as Jerry drove them towards another one of Bobby's old hangouts. "Man you should have let us beat him up Ellie" Angel complained.

"Is that all you do? Beat people up?" Jerry questioned as he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ellie mumbled. Jack took her hand in his as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

The next bar they went to was much more low key. The siblings all took a seat up at the bar as they once again toasted their beloved mother.

"Another round for all of us, but make it a double for my sister and a warm milk for the fairy on the end." Bobby declared.

"Man, I can drink you under the table!" Jack challenged.

"Yeah, little brother, but this is whiskey, not sperm." Bobby countered.

Ellie laughed at her brothers' antics when a guy scooted up to Ellie. "Can I buy you your next drink?" He questioned with a smile. Out of nowhere Angel cut in between the two.

"Ellie, there is an open table over there. We are all moving." He announced as he ushered Ellie and the rest of the guys over to the empty table without a backwards glance at the guy they left in their wake.

"Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!" Jack drunkenly chanted. There was no doubt that Ellie loved her brother but he could be one huge pain in the ass when he was drunk. Ellie tried to focus in on what her brothers were saying but she couldn't get her mind off of that bastard. She was sure they were just teasing Jack anyway.

Johnny G, the bartender walked up to their table. "Hey man, I'm sorry about your mom. That's some bad stuff. Freaking gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them."

"What gangs, Johnny G?" Bobby questioned, his attention raptly held by the bartender.

"Oh shit, here we go. I knew it. Same old Bobby. Momma always said, 'as bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.' Ain't no good going to come from this. Let the police do their job." Jerry began.

"Stop with the police." Jack interrupted in a surprisingly strong voice.

"I'm telling you Greene is on our side." Jerry defended.

"She was the only woman who ever gave a damn. The least we can do is go knock on a few doors. We owe her that much." Angel rumbled.

"The guys who did this are probably from the same shitty ass streets as we are. Mom would have been the first to forgive them and you know it." Jerry countered.

"We can't all be saints, Jerry." Bobby replied, followed shortly by Jack.

"All right. All right. Cool. Don't call me when you get shot up." Jerry angrily replied as he stood and put his coat on. "This here is Detroit, in case you forgot."

"Jerry, can you take me home?" Ellie spoke up for the first time since sitting down. She knew her brothers were about to get into some trouble and she was just not up for it right now, not after what had just happened.

"Yeah, Jerry. If you are going to pussy out, take Ellie home. She don't need to be around for this shit." Bobby told Jerry.

"Fuck off Bobby, I am not a baby. I just want to go home." Ellie replied defiantly.

"Come on Ellie, I'll drive you home." Jerry said as he held out her coat for her. "You dumb ass idiots better watch out, whatever you do."

Ellie put on her coat and moved to follow Jerry out the door. She stopped before fully exiting and locked eyes with Jack, hoping to convey the message to be safe. She knew Bobby would watch out for all of them, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to worry. She saw Bobby turn his full attention to Johnny G as the bartender sat down in her vacant seat and she turned and followed Jerry out to his car.


End file.
